


the IT fic

by PRNCSSPARKLWT



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Harry is Pennywise, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Liam is mentioned, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Harry, i know i’m sorry, i’m disturbed i know, my friends told me to write this, niall and zayn are louis’ homies, there’s a tunnel, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRNCSSPARKLWT/pseuds/PRNCSSPARKLWT
Summary: a fic where harry is pennywise & louis is georgie... louis goes down to the sewers & harry fucks him with a balloon as a condom.aka a pwp that i wrote for shits and giggles. & yes, louis is of age





	the IT fic

**Author's Note:**

> pls don’t judge me for writing this  
twit. @amonglwt

“Do you think the little kid who saw the clown in the sewer drain was like high or something?” Louis asks out of the blue one Thursday evening. He’s sitting with Niall on the back of his blood orange pick up, sharing a Coke and red vines. The sun is setting and the sky is set into pink hews where the clouds look like cotton candy ready to be sold at a carnival. 

“He was eight,” Niall laughs and tears his teeth into a red vine. “If he was high, I want what he was on.” Louis grabs the coke and brings it to his lips. The taste soothes his taste buds and makes him let out a sigh of relief. Nothing like a cold Coke on a summer evening. 

“I want to check it out, what if there really is clown down there?” The thought of something actually happening in their small useless town would be exhilarating. Nothing ever happens, the last cool thing that happened was when Louis, Niall, and Zayn tagged up their principal's car. It was in the newspaper for three months straight. It seemed like the whole town was grasping on to this small piece of excitement before they all went back to their sad miserable lives. 

“Who would willingly stay down in the sewers, dressed as a clown?” Niall shakes his head, grabs another red vine and wacks it at Louis’ arm. “Nevermind, that’s probably where you’ll end up. Maybe he saw your future self rubbing it up with some rats, eh?” 

Louis makes a horrid face and shoves his shoulder against Niall’s. “If I’m the clown in the sewers then you’re definitely the rats.” He laughs at Niall’s mocked hurt expression, stealing Niall’s red vine he brings it to his mouth and savors the artificial cherry flavor. 

The next day Louis spends the whole time thinking about the kid who saw the clown. Did he really see anything? Or was it just a mirage of a young child’s mind? Maybe the kid had a fear of clowns and pictured it. Maybe his parents weren’t the best and it was a way to cope with their actions. Or just maybe, there’s a clown in the place where the town happens to keep their grime. That is completely disgusting, Louis thinks but he wouldn’t put it past the town. 

Saturday night, Louis pledges, is the day he makes a trip to the town sewage system. Not a place he would have ever thought of seeing himself, but he’s curious. A wondrous mind will not be settled unless it has been lost, and then found. By the looks of it, Louis will just need to find a pretty accessible manhole that leads straight into the sewers. Which seems easy but the town’s roads are mostly dirt and don’t have manholes like a regular city would. The blue eyed boy is in a small pickle, so who does he go to when he needs help solving something? 

He goes to Liam Payne. This town’s only shot of ever being known, he’s probably the only one who’s going to be someone someday. They’ll ask, “Liam, where did you come from?” and he will say, “a little town in the middle of nowhere right outside Madalyn.” Everyone will nod and that is all the small glory this town will ever get. 

Louis knocks at the door and Liam answers at the second knock, knowing Louis was heading over. Liam has his hair in loose waves on top of his head, glasses perched on his nose. His shirt has a print of a some superhero and Louis quicks his head because the wrinkle in Liam’s shirt makes the character look like a fish. “So you need help finding the tunnels of the sewer system?” Liam smiles. 

“You make it sound like that is totally okay for it to be on a pamphlet.” Louis remarks. 

“It could be, said by the right person.” Liam tilts his head with an innocent smile. “Come on in.” He scoops the air with his hands to motion Louis in and Louis thinks that in every past life Liam has ever had, he was probably a proud dad. It suits him. 

Once they get to Liam’s room, Louis sits on his bed and pats the comforter. Liam is sat at his computer desk and twirls in it. “Okay so, here’s what you’re going to do.”

Staring at the gaping metal hole in the side of a hill should be scarier, but Louis Tomlinson is not a pussy. He is a teenage boy standing in a yellow raincoat who wants to know if there’s a damn clown scaring children in his town. He takes a step towards the tunnel and he feels like his breath would echo throughout it. Another step, he feels like he can hear his blood in his ears and maybe this is a bad idea.

Yet a nagging feeling is tugging at his chest, like a tethered line is pulling him to the tunnel. There may be a clown in there, but there is nothing in the town behind him. Which makes Louis walk forward. 

The tunnel is dark, smells of metal, his shoes are slightly sticking to the ground. The water that runs down the walls is making Louis’ ears tingle, his soft fluffy hair feels like it might have spider webs in it. The hand that clutches his flashlight shakes, the light seeming like his only guidance to the world he’s entering. It’s not his, this is not his small town that no one but only those who live in it knows. No, this is a place, that he doesn’t even know. The clown part should probably scare him more, but he was never unsettled with their red noses or their improper colorful hair. They were different, Louis likes to think he’s different too. 

He has been walking for about ten minutes, he can no longer see the light from the opening of the tunnel shine past him to create a silhouette. He has no shadow anymore and it makes his feel even more alone now. The sounds were already loud, but everything is deafening now. The flashlight no longer seems like a light, but now a beacon to whatever is walking among him. 

Louis doesn’t see the rock before it trips him. It makes him stumble and his hands collide with the sticky sewer water and Louis groans. “This is fucking disgusting.” He whispers and stands up. He wipes his hands on his jeans and grabs his flashlight. Louis flicks it on and it works for about a second and then flickers off. “Great, now I’m definitely in a horror film.” He clicks his tongue and squints at the rest of the tunnel. If he focuses his eyes enough, he can make out of the walls of the tunnel. 

He shakes his flashlight and with no luck it stays off. 

“Looks like you need new batteries.” A voice speaks out against the silence and Louis screams. “You got a set of lungs on you.” The voice cackles and Louis can picture the person throwing their head back with a shit eating grin. 

“Who- who are you?” Louis’ voice breaks like glass and he hopes that whatever is with him didn’t notice.

“Who are you?” The voice shoots back at Louis. 

Louis answers quickly to not anger the voice. “M’names Louis, and you didn’t answer me.” He also reminds into the dark. 

“I am, your worst nightmare.” It whispers but it sounds like it’s screaming in Louis’ skull. “You came here to find me, baby. You tell me what I should be.” 

“A little boy.” Louis swallows as he glanced around the darkness. “He said he saw, a clown in the sewer.” 

“You believe that?” It laughs and it rattles Louis’ core making his grip the slimy wall next to him. Even if Louis can’t see, he senses someone near him. “The only thing that’s a clown is you for believing that.” 

Louis shakes his head. “Then what are you? Huh? Show me who you are.” Louis bites into the air. He should probably shut up, what if this thing has a gun, or a knife? What if it’s an entity that can rip out Louis’ soul or worse, what if it eats him? 

“I’m not a clown.” The voice sounds like it’s in front of Louis’ face. Louis wants to reach out and touch but his gut keeps his hands tied to his sides. A small flicker illuminates Louis’ face and he turns to it. A candle is suddenly lit and it ignites the darkness, the arch of the tunnel glistens and Louis scrunches his face in disgust.

“Prove it.” The breath is knocked out of Louis and he feels hands on his waist. “What- what are you doing?” 

“Can a clown make you feel good?” A whisper kisses Louis’ ear. He lets out a gasp and slumps against the wall. He ignores the feel of his raincoat sticking to the cement wall and focuses as the face in front of him starts to make an appearance. 

The nose peaks into the light first and Louis notices the sharp point of it. The cheekbones and cupid’s bow of the face pull into the light, and Louis gasps. There might be dark makeup smudged under the dark circles of this face’s eyes, and red may be smeared across the lips. But this face, is beautiful. It captures Louis’ breath and if he lets it out, he thinks he might just whimper. 

“You look attractive.” Louis squeaks and the man, yes this is a man, laughs. 

“Thank you darling, you are quite the angel as well.” His head quirks and his tongue comes out to lick along his sharpened molars. “Let me show you how to sin.” He hisses and Louis yelps as hands grab the back of his thighs and lift him up. 

Louis’s legs wrap around the slim waist pressed against his pelvis. His hands travel up a naked chest and wrap around a slender neck. What is he doing? This should be terrifying him. He should be screaming his lungs out- “Oh you will be soon.” The man says and brings his lips to Louis’ neck. 

“What are you going to do to me?” Louis whimpers as he feels lips kiss his neck, he then feels a tongue drag up to his jaw. He’s about to moan when his breath gets caught, teeth pierce his skin and he groans. 

“I’m going to give you, the best nightmare you’ve ever had.” He says and grinds his hips into Louis’. He trails his hands to Louis’ shoulders and pushes off the hideous yellow raincoat. “I don’t see why you took so long to come here, three days of me waiting to taste this skin.” He breathes against Louis’ neck and grinds against the younger boy again.

Louis knows he should run, but it feels so good. He can feel every touch, every breath against his skin, and he can definitely feel the hard on making contact with his private bits. God, what did he get himself into? Who knew his town sewers had an attractive man that wanted to fuck Louis’ brains out. Which he doesn’t see himself denying this man anytime soon. Especially as he rolls his hips again and Louis throws his head back against the grimy wall. 

“Have to take this off.” The supposed clown says. “You need to get naked, now.” He grunts and lifts Louis’ arms to take the boy’s shirt off. Louis lets him and tries not to grimace at the coolness of the texture against his back. 

“If you want me so bad,” Louis breathes. “Why haven’t you kissed me yet?” If he’s going to have sex with a man he doesn’t know, he might as well be brave. Be confident because he has a feeling it might be the best nightmare he’s ever had. 

“My name,” The man says as he leans to go in for a kiss. “Is Harry, and I want you to scream it.” Before Louis can reply, Harry crashes his lips against Louis’. Their lips meet and it’s a mesh of biting, teeth clashing, and a lot of tongue. It’s hot in the most possible way and Louis feels weak in his knees. And he’s not even standing. He uses his legs to pull Harry closer and the man grunts. 

They keep making out until their jaws ache and Louis can’t take the feeling of himself straining against his jeans. Harry’s member is straining as well, so he uses one hand to get to Louis’ zipper. He kisses Louis’ lip gently and pulls away, “Give me a sec.” 

He puts Louis on his feet and steps back taking the sight of Louis in. His hair is disheveled and his chest is red from the attack of Harry’s mouth. He combs his hair back and smirks. “Take your pants off.” He commands. 

Louis rolls his eyes and does as he’s told. “You take off your pants.” He retorts back and Harry laughs. 

“My pants are fine love, you’re the one who’s legs will be spread open.” With that comment Louis blushes. He holds his arms up like a baby once his pants and briefs are off. Harry smirks once again and walks towards Louis and lifts him up. “Perfect size to just throw around.” 

“That’s not nice.” Louis pouts and then whimpers as Harry goes back to abusing his neck. 

“You won’t care if I’m nice once I’m in you.” Harry trails kisses up to Louis’ mouth. Louis sighs and pulls Harry closer. He wants to feel the glide of Harry and the grip of his hands on his hips. 

“Then get on with it,” Louis giggles and grabs Harry by the back of his neck. He pulls the man’s head closer to his to bring their lips into a bruising kiss that makes the blue eyes boy eager for it. “Do you have a condom?” He asks and Harry pulls his bottom lip with his jagged teeth. 

“I got something we can use as a condom.” Harry hikes Louis up higher so Louis’ knees are at his ribs. Louis hears elastic stretch and snap and his eyebrows furrow. He looks down at Harry and brushes his hair back from his face. His makeup is still smeared and makes him look messy but Louis is so enthralled by him at this point it doesn’t bother him. 

“Is that a fucking balloon?” Louis questions. “Are you seriously using a balloon as a condom?”

“Would you rather me fuck you raw?” Harry remarks and Louis huffs. He cannot believe he is about to get rammed by a clown who’s using a balloon as a condom. 

Louis just urges him to hurry in which Harry answers by nipping Louis’ nipple with his spikey teeth. Louis hisses and pulls Harry’ head back by his hair and Harry just growls and lifts his hand to Louis’ mouth. Louis takes the fingers in his mouth and sucks the digits. He works up spit and swirls his tongue around the fingers. Harry’s eyes go darker in the candle light. He pulls his fingers away and brings his hand back down to Louis’ bum. He opens Louis up slowly and then quickly as they both get restless. Louis is a whimpering mess and crying out Harry’s name at any chance he gets. 

By the time Harry is lowering Louis, it is on his raging length that pushes its way through the loosened ring of Louis’ heat. Louis gasps and brings his mouth down to Harry’s shoulder. Harry is pulling Louis down to get him on his shaft all the way. Harry thinks that if he is hell then Louis is heaven. He feels so tight and warm around him, it’s intoxicating. He didn’t think a teenage boy coming into his tunnel would lead him into, well, this blue eyed angel’s tunnel of pleasure. 

They are both grunting and groaning as Harry is thrusting into Louis. The sharp pull of Harry’s length and the tug of Louis’ hole all feel amazing. It is like pleasure was put into a box and wrapped up and gifted to them. This is euphoria. This is the end of the world in utter peace. This is it. 

Louis is gasping and whimpering. He is sweating even if this whole tunnel is cold. He is scared of how fast his heart is beating, the pit of his stomach is clenching. He feels multiple tingles shooting up to his brain and what the hell, this shouldn’t feel this good. 

Harry is moaning and keeping his lips on Louis’ neck, making sure this boy knows who did this to him. His hips are jack hammering, and he didn’t expect the venture of this teenager would lead him into a blissed out state. Harry is sure that the place between Louis’ legs are a dream. 

“I’m so close, please Harry.” Louis whimpers and clutches Harry’s hair. Harry groans and starts moving his hips even faster. “Oh god, I’m gonna-” Louis comes and his vision goes black. He’s not sure if he’s alive at this moment, it is utter beauty and peace as he throws his head back and screams. 

Harry comes inside of Louis and he breathes heavy while leaning his head against Louis’ chest. “How was that for a nightmare?” 

Louis jolts away and his breath is erratically out of control. He looks around his room and the light is off. His phone goes off and he checks the time. It’s 3:25am. “What the hell was that?” He asks into the air. 

He throws his body back and collapses against his blankets. Why the hell would he dream about the clown the little kid saw a couple of weeks ago? This makes no sense, Louis thinks. He has a nagging feeling in the back of his head and he can’t stop himself from getting out of bed. He gets dressed and throws on a jean jacket. He grabs his house keys and phone, he walks for fifteen minutes till he gets to where he was looking for. The metal gaping hole on the side of hill shines in the moonlight. 

Louis turns on his phone flashlight and turns it towards the complete and utter darkness of the hole. A lanky body walks into the light. Louis swallows as the familiar hair, smudged makeup, and smirk come into view. “I didn’t wake you up did I?” Harry asks. 

“It’s fine,” Louis lets out. “It was just a nightmare.”


End file.
